Une brûlure plus vive que la douleur
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Haymitch et l'alcool ne sont pas deux choses que l'on peut séparer... Recueil d'OS sur Haymitch.
1. Une brûlure plus vive que la douleur

_Écrit sous le thème 'alcoolisme' pour le bingo_fr sur Livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Haymitch_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Suzanne collins_

* * *

**Une brûlure plus vive que la douleur**

C'était interdit dans le district treize. Pour ses dirigeants, c'étaient presque pire encore que la trahison. Ça vous coulait dans les veines, intoxicant votre sang, brouillant votre jugement et vous rendant inapte à... à presque tout en fait. Vous n'étiez alors plus que bon à dormir ou à vomir sur le sol, incapable de nettoyer vos dégâts après votre passage. C'était interdit, même pour les patients abîmés par la guerre qui en auraient pourtant eu bien besoin. Haymitch en avait bien conscience, même avant qu'il n'y mette les pieds suite aux jeux de l'Expiation pour y résider définitivement. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'on lui avait dit sur le district lorsqu'il s'était associé aux rebelles. Pourtant, il avait osé croire que, pour lui, ils accepteraient de faire une exception. Il leur avait tout de même ramené Katniss, la fille du feu, vivante. Celle dont ils voulaient tous faire leur geai moqueur- leur marionnette, Haymitch ne s'en cachait pas.

_Qu'était-ce que de le laisser se souler pour oublier le vide dans sa vie? _

Haymitch déposa la dernière bouteille à laquelle il aurait peut-être à jamais droit sur la petite table en bois, les yeux fixés sur elle comme si elle allait s'éclipser. Ce qu'il aimait de l'alcool, c'était le sentiment de brûlure qui vous déchirait la gorge lorsque vous l'avaliez, une douleur vive qui venait assourdir toutes les autres qu'il transportait avec lui depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait été déclaré vainqueur de la seconde édition d'Expiation. Depuis que le Capitole avait voulu lui faire payer ses erreurs en assassinant froidement tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui- sa famille, sa petite amie. Haymitch avait alors compris que ça ne donnait rien de s'attacher aux autres. Qu'ils finiraient par les perdre de toutes façon aux mains du Capitole. Déterminé à ne pas souffrir davantage, il s'était alors terré chez lui avec sa bouteille, sans compagnie et sans tendresse pour apaiser son coeur devenu aigre. Il ne sortait de sa torpeur que pour les Hunger Games, obligé de guider d'autres gamins qui se faisaient sans cesse massacrer sous ses yeux. Encore plus de raison pour lui d'aller retrouver le réconfort d'une bouteille par la suite.

Haymitch s'en était toujours bien sorti ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ces deux gamins, Katniss et Peeta. Malgré lui, il s'était vu obligé de rompre sa promesse, s'attachant aux deux jeunes et se lançant dans une course pour de nouvelles souffrances. Il savait pourtant qu'il finirait par les perdre. Personne ne ressortait intact des jeux du Capitole. Mais ils avaient tenus bon, défiant le système en restant tous les deux envies.

Haymitch referma sa main sur la bouteille, la serrant peut-être un peu trop fort. L'histoire se répétait. Il venait de perdre Peeta. Il perdrait bientôt Katniss, c'était inévitable. Et à nouveau, s'il avait la malchance de ne pas y passer lui aussi, il retrouverait sa vie de souffrance, de solitaire. Mais cette fois, ce serait sans l'alcool pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans l'alcool pour venir engourdir ses sens et assourdir les douleurs qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Il porta le goulot à sa bouche, goûtant la dernière goutte qui s'accrochait encore au fond, et projeta la bouteille contre le mur dans un geste de rage. C'était trop, trop pour lui. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne se supportait plus. Le Capitole était en train de le rendre fou, de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Si encore il avait la chance de s'en venger... mais la réalité était tout autre et même lui avait conscience que leur rébellion n'avait que très peu de chances d'être un succès...

* * *

_Quelqu'un pour compatir avec le pauvre Haymitch et lui offrir quelques bouteilles supplémentaires?_


	2. Une raison de célébrer

_Écrit pour le thème 'confession d'amour soul' pour le bingo_fr sur Livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Haymitch/Effie_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Personnages et histoire appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_

* * *

_J'ai découvert ce pairing dans le fandom anglais et, contre toute attente, je me suis mise à l'apprécier. Je n'ai pas vu de fic sur eux en français (enfin...je ne sais peut-être pas chercher non plus! :D), mais j'ai eu envie de vous le faire découvrir!_

* * *

**Une raison pour célébrer**

C'était peut-être sa troisième bouteille. Il avait cessé de compter dès la première. À la vérité, il s'en fichait un peu: Haymitch ne comptait jamais ce qu'il ingurgitait en une seule fois, ça ne faisait que le rendre plus dépressif, lui rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles il buvait ainsi et qui le rendaient aussi misérables. Ce jour-là, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait une autre raison de oire que son état dépressif et son passé tragique, brisé par sa victoire de la seconde édition d'Expiation, vingt-cinq ans plutôt. Non, ce soir, il avait une autre raison de célébrer: leur victoire sur le capitole. Celle qu'il avait attendu durant des années, ne souhaitant même pas y rêver avant l'arrivée de Katniss comme leur geai moqueur. Ce qui ne semblait qu'un rêve était enfin devenu réalité. Même si leur victoire remontait maintenant à une semaine, Haymitch considérait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne raison pour se saouler.

Il était sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle bouteille, l'ancienne ayant roulée sur le sol, Haymitch trop soul pour se donner la peine de la récupérer, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et qu'un cri suraigu attira son attention.

-Effie! brailla Haymitch en tentant de se lever. Tu es là!

Il poussa la table, trébuchant dans sa chaise, se précipitant pour aller à sa rencontre. Effie eu un mouvement de recul, surprise. Haymitch lui faisait peine à voir dans cet état. Il y a quelques mois à peine, lorsqu'elle était encore du Capitole, une de ses postiches toujours sur arrangée, son état l'aurait dégoûté, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était enfin parvenue à se détacher d'une partie de cet aspect physique- pas entièrement, Effie en faisant probablement toujours trop au lieu de la plupart des districts qui n'avaient connu que la pauvreté, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait besoin de se sentir belle en tout temps- elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses yeux, glissant les boucles entre ses gros doigts tremblants et malhabile.

-J'aime tes cheveux, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Avant, ils étaient bien, mais je les aime mieux maintenant. Ils sont encore plus beau. Avec leur couleur naturelle. Ça te va bien Effie.

Elle sourit, émettant du même coup un couinement ravi.

-Merci, Haymitch.

Il laissa sa main jouer dans les cheveux de celle qui avait été l'escorte du district 12, et son autre main toucha son bras, caressant de haut en bas la peau exposée, appuyant peut-être un peu trop fortement pour que ce soit agréable.

-Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, Effie. Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tué au Capitole. Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient fait payer d'être avec nous. Parce qu'on a fait des choses qui n'étaient pas bien pour eux, tu sais Effie. Mais on a gagné. On les a détruit. Ils sont plus rien. Et il n'y a plus de jeux. Tu m'as manqué, Effie. Je ne pensais plus te revoir...

Haymitch babillait, presqu'avec incohérence, mais Effie ne l'interrompit pas. À elle aussi, il lui avait manqué. Elle avait appris à le connaître- à l'apprécier même- au cours des deux dernières années des Hunger Games, et sa présence lui avait manqué lorsqu'elle était enfermée, prisonnière du Capitole. En arrivant dans le district douze, son premier réflexe avait évidemment été de venir voir ce qu'il advenait de lui. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il se serait remis à boire autant maintenant qu'ils avaient remporté une victoire, mais Haymitch ne changerait probablement jamais. Ses blessures n'étaient pas de celles qui pourraient un jour guérir..

-C'est tout bizarre dans mon torse quand tu es là, continuait à babiller l'homme. J'ai l'impression mon coeur cogne très fort. Et qu'il fait très chaud dans la pièce. Trop chaud. Tu ne trouves pas? Je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour toi...

Surprise, elle ne dit rien. Personne n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour elle. Un moment de silence passa durant lequel Haymitch s'éloigna d'elle, se mettant à tituber. Effie fini par sourire à l'idée. Oui, peut-être qu'elle voulait bien être celle qui soignerait les blessures d'Haymitch après tout... Elle était certaine que même devant l'impossible, elle pouvait y parvenir. Oui, peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Un bruit sourd la ramena à la réalité. Haymitch qui venait de rencontrer un mur.

-Effie, Effie, ça tourne, je... ça tourne! J'ai l'impression que... que...

Mais les mots ne sortirent pas, ne devinrent pas plus clair. Quand Effie fut à ses côtés, paniquée de le voir ainsi, il était déjà trop tard. Haymitch rendait à ses pieds tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Un cri d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais elle ne recula pas. Oui, peut-être qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Haymitch. Et peut-être qu'être prisonnière l'avait changée un peu...


	3. Les Hunger Games sont de retour

**Pairing: Haymitch**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de septembre 2012, sous le thème 'absurde'._

* * *

**Les Hunger Games sont de retour**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait remporté les Hunger Games, Haymitch était sobre pour assister à l'annonce des prochaines tribus qui iraient se faire massacrer dans l'arène- tout le monde devait l'admettre, dans le district 12, peu avait la force nécessaire pour réussir les mêmes exploits que Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. Il l'avait vu année après année, alors qu'aucun autre gagnant n'avait été déclaré à ses suites dans leur district.

Mais Haymitch eut tôt fait de regretter cette sobriété...

Il ne voulait pas avoir entendu cette annonce. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un coup monté, une absurdité. Du jamais vu encore. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Katniss, il sut qu'elle avait compris elle aussi. Ils auraient dû prévoir que même un an après la fin de la dernière édition des Hunger Games, le Capitole les attendrait dans le détour avec un coup fourré.

C'était l'acte de rébellion qui leur avait valu la vie sauve à elle et à Peeta, qui devait être à l'origine de cette idée folle.

Debout sur l'estrade qui faisait face au peuple horrifié du district douze, ils se regardaient tous les trois, incertains de la réaction à avoir. Haymitch, Katniss et Peeta. Après avoir gagnés ensembles l'année qui précédait, ils devraient désormais s'affronter jusqu'à la mort. Eux et tous les autres gagnants des années précédentes.

Le Capitole voulait un nouveau spectacle pour les divertir. Ils voulaient pouvoir déterminer qui, de toutes les éditions passées, étaient véritablement le plus fort...


End file.
